


Love Can Make Your Body Ache

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: As they travel Valm post war, Robin and Cherche are free to sate their growing needs, thankfully sometimes in a bed.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Serge | Cherche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Love Can Make Your Body Ache

Robin awoke in the bed at the inn, the blanket pulled off of his nude form by Cherche who was now straddling his lap, her crotch pressed right against his morning wood that was standing tall. "Well good morning," Robin laughed, smiling up at the busty wyvern rider mounted on him.

"We had quite a bit of fun last night, I was hoping we could have a bit more before we have to move on..." Cherche said sweetly.

"Ha, that's not an offer any sane man could refuse," the tactician joked, he felt the warm morning sunlight shining onto them from the window., Cherche raised her hips and hovered over his cock, making Robin groaned as she ground her bare pussy against his cockhead. Robin watched as Cherche pushed her pussy down his dick, he felt her warm sopping walls clinging to his shaft as she sank all the way down his lap.

"Mmm, you feel so warm and hard inside me," Cherche moaned, the pink-haired rider moaned, reaching down to stroke her lover's chest. She bit her lip before raising her hips and dragging her vagina upwards a long Robin's dick, she slammed her groin down and plunged her cunt down Robin's cock again, starting up a steady rhythm of bouncing up and down her husband's length, moaning at his hot prick stretching out her hole with her rapid humps. She smiled, seeing Robin's eyes following her large bouncing breasts as they swayed with her vigorous bucking.

And Robin was enjoying the spectacle; soaking in the tight wet massaging of Cherche's pussy hastily rocking up and down his dick, taking in the pleasure of Cherche fucking herself with his rod as he laid in place in bed, ogling her full tits bouncing with her steady self fuck, as well as savoring her sweet whines and her look of delight that was painted on her lovely face. "You look so elegant," Robin groaned, still feeling a bit groggy after being thrown into this wonderful activity so early in the morning.

Cherche smiled again, keeping her bucks fast and hard, though not making the plunges down her man's cock too savage or desperate to the point where it was just a raw fuck. "I do have you to thank, if I hadn't had so much practice riding your cock, I fear I'd be sloppy doing this..." She purred, riding Robin with a mixture of love and lust; Cherche definitely needed her pussy stretched and fucked, but sharing a sweet moment alone with Robin was also in her interest. Cherche definitely loved bending over and letting Robin pound the hell out of her pussy and ass, but a steady fuck was just as fulfilling to her. Though that thought did remind Cherche of Robin's love for her plump butt, she pulled off I Robin's cock for a brief moment, leaving his shaft covered in her juices as she turned around to ride him in reverse.

She took his tip into her entrance and sank her pussy down his cock, this time with her back and her lovely backend facing him. Cherche started up her steady rounds of bounces up and down his shaft once again, riding him fast and hard, though not too intense as he did just wake up. The rider rode vigorously, slamming her ass down onto Robin's groin, fucking her own pussy with her lover's thick, warm rod and giving him the show of her butt cheeks jiggling and rippling from the fierce impact of her lower half crashing down into his lap.

"Gods...' Robin moaned, basking in the wet sweet feeling of the buxom woman's vagina rocking back and forth across his shaft, finding the warm friction to only be enhanced by his wife's enticing moans of joy and from the view of her ass bouncing as she impaled herself wildly with his shaft. Robin laid lazily and soaked in the pleasure, however keeping his attention with his eyes on the raising and falling of Cherche's hips and the obvious visual allure of her round butt. "You're so skilled at riding my lap," Robin groaned, bringing both his hands up to Cherche's perky rump for a quick squeeze before he let his hands fall back to his sides.

"Well, you do make a good mount," Cherche replied lightly, laughing before letting out another moan, the fierce unending self-pounding of her pussy was steadily pushing her towards her orgasm, the pressure building inside her stomach, leaving her feeling a sense of excitement, and a urge for release. Cherche bit her lip, staring at her reflection in the vertical mirror on the wall opposite of their bed, she watched as her large breasts bounced madly with the rest of her body. She gasped as she saw her pussy juices leaking down his shaft and down his balls, she kept her pace up, moaning louder and freely as she reached her release.

Robin ended up cumming first, he moaned his lover's name and let his cock throb hard inside Cherche, spewing ropes of thick white seed up into her sopping pussy, feeling her inner walls stroking his shaft as Cherche continued her hasty bucking. 

Just shortly after Robin's cock stopped twitching inside her, Cherche gave her final push down Robin's length; she slammed herself down his shaft and threw her head back as she squirted, her pussy tightened around her man's dick as her girlcum shot out in a thick torrent from her urethra. The rider felt overjoyed as warmth and satisfaction overtook her, she squeezed her own plump breasts and enjoyed the warm sensation of Robin hot load filling her fertile womb. "And to think, our day has only begun," She laughed again, feeling Robin's hard, hot cock twitching in excitement inside her pussy.

"If that's the case, might I suggest we do something a bit messy before we bathe?" He asked.

"By all means, my love, now I'm curious!"  
****************  
Cherche smiled as she laid flat on her back, Robin moved atop of her and straddled her chest, bringing his cock right in between her tits. She moaned as he pushed her mounds against his shaft, wrapping her soft breasts around his dick, watching as Robin began to work his hips back and forth.

Robin slid his cock in between Cherche's full, warm tits, pushing and pulling his cock back and forth within the snug embraced of his lover's breasts. Robin adored Cherche's smiling face as she looked up at him, he groaned from the soft massage he treated his dick to using her chest. "You don't mind is doing just this before our bath?"

"Mm, I love this too, my love. Watching your handsome dick sliding between by breasts is wonderful! I feel so close with you," Cherche responded honestly, "But I'm hoping we could get a little rough this evening; a wonderfully heated romp away from the safety of the bed..."

"Heh, that sounds like a plan," Robin grunted, bringing his gaze back down to his cock, mostly hidden by Cherche's large tits. His hips moved almost on on their own, pumping his cock back and forth and creating the warm friction Robin always yearned to feel. While not wet like her pussy or impossibly tight like her ass, fucking Cherche's breasts was a nice treat, and it was an even greater treat knowing Cherche loved it too. As Robin's hands were on the sides of her tits and holding them together to envelope his shaft, Robin used his thumbs to roll her nipples in firm circles, eliciting a sweet moan from the rider as his thumbs played with her teats.

"Bring your cock to my mouth for a moment," Cherche purred, her mound wet from the attention to her breasts and th lovely sight of Robin's cock fucking her breasts. She opened her mouth wide as Robin shifted forward and presented his hard dick right in front of her face, she wrapped her lips around his cockhead and began to suck.

Robin grabbed Cherche's head and held on firmly, throwing his head back as she worked her soft moist lips along every inch of his shaft, her head was propped up a bit by the pillow, leaving her bobbing her head back and forth with her head pushing back against the pillow each suck backwards. The tactician bought his eyes forward, gazing down at his lover's face and how she was expertly lubing up his dick with her saliva; she was sucking down every inch of his cock, moaning around his shaft and without her eyes watering. It even looked like was smiling around his length...

Robin let one of his hands fall to his side and reached behind and held his other hand On the backside of Cherche's head, "It's amazing how skilled you are at doing this," He said groaning, unable to think of much beside the sensation of Cherche's eager lips rolling both ways across his dick, it was a wonderful feeling that we neither just warm or damp, and the incredible mouth massage was making Robin zone out as the pleasure steadily rose and built.

Cherche was still aware she was only supposed to slick him up for A faster more frantic titfuck, but she was more than happy to have her lips around her lover's cock, his hand on the back of her head gave her firm pushes that helped guide her mouth down to the very base of his dick. She did take him into her gullet with each slurp, but her lips' tight vice around his shaft and her firm sucks were what was working his dick over.

"Just for a few more moments," Robin said moaning, mesmerize at the feeling of Cherche's tight suckjob and how her lips slid up and down his shaft so smoothly and effortlessly. He was shuddering from the wet-hotness engulfing his cock, too many more full sucks of Cherche's mouth and he knew he'd cum. Robin slowly halted Cherche's actions, letting her fast bobbing slow down to slower, full sucks.

Cherche pulled her head so the way back and watched as Robin returned to straddling her midsection. He lined his very slick cock up with her tits, but remained stationary. "Is something wrong my sweet?" She asked.

"Of course not, I was hoping you would hold your breasts together for me."

She smiled again, Cherche brought her hands up and wrapped her tits around Robin's cock and held them firmly so Robin could pound her boobs more vigorously.

Robin got quick to work, using his slick cock to once again thrust hastily back and forth in betwem his wife's full pair of that she kept snuggled around his length, he groaned as his cock slid seamlessly into Cherche's cleavage. The tactician was groaning from the thorough stimulation his dick received from rubbing against Cherche's soft warm titties, his slit was leaking pre-cum onto the pink-haired rider's chest, his pleasure had already been building up from fucking her tits earlier and from the blowjob moments ago.

Cherche was patiently awaiting for Robin to finish, watching his cock pass through the top of her cleavage and back, she could feel her pussy getting wet again, Robin's earlier load deposited into her pussy was leaking out of her slit, his cum trickled down her taint from her vagina and down to her anus, Cherche adored feeling Robin's spunk splattered across any part of her body, but also leaking out of her holes.

"Where do you want my load," He grunted, shoving his hips back and forth, pumping his cock furiously as he reached his peak.

"All over," Cherche replied eagerly, biting her lip as she basked in the warmth of Robin's cock grinding against her chest. She continued to smile brightly as Robin pulled out from her breasts and brought his cock right up to her face.

Robin stroked his dick quickly, growling her name as his shaft jerked in his hand, he aimed his tip and let loose thick ropes of white, hot cum all across Cherche's lovely face. His cum spurts reached her bangs as well as across her lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead. He shifted back and aimed his tip at Cherche's plump boobs as she had kept them pressed together through the facial. He shot the rest of his potent load across her breasts, his see splattering across her pink areolae and nipples. Robin moaned with satisfaction, he pushed his cock back in between her tits and savored the peaceful moments after his orgasm.

"Mm, I do adore a hot load splattered across my face and breasts," Cherche purred, feeling Robin's seed sticking to her skin, "Let me clean your cock off", she cooed her words encouraged Robin to shift back up towards her head, soon his dick was pushing back into her mouth and Cherche was polishing his shaft again.  
****************  
The door had just closed, Robin and Cherche just got back to the inn and inside their room after their dinner. The sun had just set, though many townspeople were still moving about in town and going about their business as the two lovers were ready for some sexual release.

Robin fully disrobed seconds before his wife was done, Cherche's usual dress was quickly discarded along with her bra and panties, her nude form was pinned against the casement windows that opened inward that were popular in Rosanne.

Cherche moaned into Robin's lips as her back and rear were pressed into the two smooth flat windows. Her legs were hiked up and wrapped around Robin's waist as he shoved his cock into her dripping snatch. The rider cried out with delight as Robin's thick shaft filled her hole, she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and accepted his hasty thrusts, getting fucked held up and pushed against the double windows.

There was something about fucking like this that did concern her; it wasn't completely dark outside and the townspeople could look in from outside and easily get a glance at her butt pushed against the windows of the dual doors. While their room was on the second floor, that did little to ease Cherche's minor concern of being seen getting hammered by Robin's cock. Cherche pulled her lips from the tactician's and smiled while her man pumped his dick steadily in and out of her twat, "I asked for something rough tonight, but I didn't expect to be taken against our window! What if someone sees us?"

"Then I'll make it up to you, by using my mouth," Robin replied smoothly, still guiding his shaft back and forth within Cherche's sweet, sopping hole, his fingers dug into the soft skin of her round rear as he suspended her in the air and fucked her against the doors. He slowly increased the ferocity of his thrusts, building speed and power to give Cherche the rough ravaging she wanted this evening.

Cherche's delighted groans slipped out of her throat uncontrollably as Robin's sly words hit her ears, she clutched onto Robin, head rolled back as her pussy was stretched out and pounded by Robin's pistioning cock, his rod rubbed wonderfully inside her folds, creating a fulfilling friction that was steadily providing Cherche with the pleasure she had sought all afternoon. Having Robin's thick length balls-deep inside her vagina was great by itself, but having his rod plunging into her with this sort ofnforce behind the shoves of Robin's hips was what really got Cherche off. Robin knew how much abuse Cherche's holes can take--and her pussy could certainly take hours of raw fucking.

"Pound me my dear," Cherche sang, leaning her head back forward to steal a kiss from Robin, she felt utterly squished against the tall windows as Robin rammed his cock into her, his strokes sent a nice flow of pleasure through her, leaving her smiling and wrapping her arms and legs around Robin harder out of sweet desperation. Making love was wonderful, but to Cherche there was nothing better than getting outright fucked by Robin.

There was no sense of will or choice for Robin once he was in Cherche's pussy; the building could be collapsing around them and he still wouldn't be able to withdraw his dick from Cherche's hot snatch and halt the heavy back and forth pushes into her. Robin pushed his tongue against Cherche's as their lips were pressed together, their kiss was heated and passionate as the current romp was almost primal, Robin hammered Cherche's pussy fast and hard, the sound their groins clapping together rang out and remained preset throughout their time against the windows. And that greedy pace was starting to scare Robin; he wondered just how long the glass would withstand until he fucked Cherche right through the window.

Robin fastened his grip on his wife's body, he knew they were both getting closer to both of their orgasms, and he knew there was a spot on the floor were he could fuck Cherche in one of her favorite positions. In an instant, Robin pulled them away from the windows, he hastily laid Cherche down on her back onto the oval shaped rug and threw himself over her and drove his dick back into her pussy without any more delays. Cherche's legs were sticking straight up into the air as he fucked her in a mating press. Robin buried his face into his lover's neck as his hips slammed downward to guide his length into the needy folds of his wife.

"G-gods! You're hitting so deep," Cherche gasped, her juices trickling down to the carpet below her as Robin fucked her right over her edge; Cherche gushed as Robin's rod positioned its way in and out of her sopping hole, she screamed from sheer delight, not caring if anyone staying in the rooms next to them heard her cries of joy. She felt so relieved and hot, she writhed uncontrollably beneath her husband as her orgasm made its way through her body. "Cum in me, make this night one that we will always remember!"

As it turns out, Robin needed little encouragement, he managed to shove his cock all the way inside Cherche's clenching front hole a few more times before he couldn't hold back. Robin slammed his hips down one final time and sheathed his dick into the slick pussy that had been working him over since they entered the room, his cock jerked hard and Robin grunted as he spewed blast after gooey blast of cum deep inside the rider's pussy and her womb. Robin nestled his face against Cherche's ear and moaned lowly as he emptied his balls into her hot hole.

Cherche rested her head on the floor and cooed, savoring the hot load flooding her womb as she basked in her afterglow as well as the feeling of her sore pussy after taking the rough pounding just now. For now they were going to lay there and be thankful for what they just did, but when they get up, Cherche planned on bending over the side of the bed for another round.


End file.
